


theres nobody better then you.

by OwOwatsdis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, POV Third Person, Partial Nudity, Reunions, Songfic, can you tell im tagging this at obscene hours of the night, for reader, gender neutral reader, like a smidgen, made it as non specific as possible for everyone lol, my 3 am mitski fueled ramblings about how much i love this cowboy, references to sexy times babeyyyy, they/them pronouns used for you, this is mostly just soft <3, vague hurt comfort, vaguely angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOwatsdis/pseuds/OwOwatsdis
Summary: Jesse was gone.It had been months, nearly a year in fact, since he last showed up and they wished he never had at all. They wouldn't feel this, ache if that damned Mccree never showed up and wormed his way into their heart.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, Jesse McCree/You
Kudos: 4





	theres nobody better then you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii im very new to ow and am very sorry if this is ooc /gen i wrote this at 2 am and thought it was cute so i am throwing it at you hope you enjoy :)

Jesse was gone.

It had been months, nearly a year in fact, since he last showed up and they wished he never had at all. They wouldn't feel this, ache if that damned Mccree never showed up and wormed his way into their heart. They should’ve expected this really, no one stays around for long, and especially not him. He was a drifter, with that Deadlock gang all of them were, it was their way of life they supposed.

** 

_“How long ‘s the mission supposed to last?”_

_“Week. Tops. I promise darlin”_

_They huff quietly, cuddling closer to the big cowboy for comfort. He laughed softly, pressing a little kiss to their temple,_

_“I take it someone’ll miss me, won’t you (y/n)?”_

_He teased in a slight sing-song tone of voice. They poked him harshly in the side,_

_“Of course I will dork, always miss you when you’re away”_

_“Ill miss you too sweetpea”_

_They didn't reply, just sighed softly in his arms and closed their eyes. Just wanting to sleep in his arms for the last time. Jesse chuckled lightly, the softest puppy dog eyed smile on his face as he watched them just breathe for a minute._

_He waited till he was absolutely sure (y/n) was dead asleep before getting up and carefully unlatching them from the hold they had on him, god he hated having to leave like this without saying goodbye proper but he had to. He pressed another small kiss to their forehead,_

_“I love you, I’m sorry”_

_He whispered into their hair, they shifted slightly at the touch in their sleep. Mccree simply got dressed as quickly as possible and left._

_When they woke up he was gone, and it was like nothing had ever happened._

**

He promised, he _promised_ he’d be back soon, he gave his word. After the first month of his disappearance they were angry, he’d just _left_ like it was all nothing, like everything was just a hollow lie. But, then the other Deadlocks came back without him, and wouldn’t talk about it with Anyone. (y/n) assumed he was dead, they felt so bad after they hated him and resented the memories of all the time they’d spent together. He was Dead, and that was that, that was all the notification they got.

So why was he here. Standing in front of them again. Why here, why _now_ , not even because it was two in the morning and they were just finishing closing up for the night when they heard him come in, and here they stood, one of their guns pointed right at his temple as they mistook him for an intruder.

“Woah there darlin, why don’t we put that down”

He said, his hands raised. His raspy texan drawl washing over them, for the first time in what felt like forever. 

“J-Jesse?”

Their voice trembled, as did their gun wielding hand, which they lowered slightly.

“In the flesh baby”

He chuckled, the warmth from his voice felt like downing a good whiskey, nearly making (y/n) topple over from all the emotions they were cycling through.

They stepped closer and reached up with a trembling hand to cup his cheek, checking to make sure he was really _really_ there as the other hand put their pistol back in its holster. Suddenly, they reeled back and smacked him across the face with the same hand.

“Hey what was tha-”

“Mccree you _son of a bitch_. I thought you were fucking Dead”

Their voice cracked as they hissed that, nearly at a yell. He winced and grimaced at the words cupping at his cheek with his hand, was he really gone that long? 

“For MONTHS _MONTHS_ I waited, I waited for you, and I don't know whether to be angry you’re alive or relieved that you’re not rotting in a ditch somewhere”

Tears threatened to fall as they continued at a near yell, voice continually cracking from trying not to cry. 

“I’m sorry darlin, I really am, didn’t mean to keep you waiting so long, swear it. Just got, caught up with some things I can’t exactly talk about.” 

Jesse replied softly, pulling (y/n) close and hugging them as tight as he could. They tried to fight him to get off but quickly melted at the touch, letting the smell of cigars, whiskey and fresh desert air wash over them, it was comforting to smell it again. That was the last straw that broke them, they let out a quiet sob, grabbing at his cloak as if he’d disappear again if they let go.

He kissed the top of their head, rubbing soothing little patterns on their back as they sobbed in his arms. 

“Ain’t ever leavin you that long again baby, swear on m’ life”

“Better not or I’ll shoot you for real next time” 

They said through sobs, attempting a chuckle but it came out warbled and shaky through the tears.

He laughed quietly at that, 

“Best never even think about it then huh (y/n)?”

They smiled at that and looked up, still teary eyed but calmed down for the most part.

“Shut up and kiss me Jesse”

They pulled him down by the collar before capturing his lips in theirs. He kissed back quickly and passionately, moving his hands to hold their hips as they kissed like teens, messy and full of need and clashing teeth, but neither of them cared. All they cared about was that they were together again, in what felt like a hundred forevers.

Soon, _too_ soon, he pulled away, starry eyed and panting as if this was his first kiss, and looking down at them as if they hung the moon. 

“‘S much as I like kissing you here, why don’t we move this someplace a little more, comfortable” 

He grinned and winked exaggeratedly and they laughed, 

“Oh my god you _dork_ follow me.”

They replied through giggles, they slipped out of his grasp and took his hand, leading him up to the small apartment above the bar that they kept, (it was cheaper then renting a new one so why not right?).

“I missed this place too” 

He looked around at the familiar setting, his boisterous grin turning into a small smile. 

“You missed _fucking_ me in this place, Jesse get your facts right”

They joked, laughing again as they opened the door. It was nothing much, a small living room leading off to a plain bedroom and bathroom and on the other side, a kitchen, small, but jammed full with all the necessities. 

He blushed, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks. 

“I mean, that too, but, uh, cant a man miss his partners humble abode?” 

He raised an eyebrow and took off his hat, hanging it on the door peg just like he used to. This gave them the chance to see him in the light proper. He looked... older then he should’ve been, more tired then he used to, and his right arm had been completely replaced by a shiny metal one. 

“What happened to you, love?” 

They asked, gingerly touching his cheek again, their thumb swiping right under his eye. He smiled warmly, and pressed their hand into his face with his metal hand. 

“Nothin worth talkin’ about baby, promise, I’m ok” 

He held their hand there for a moment, before letting it go. (y/n) looked worried for a moment, but decided to let sleeping dogs lie, it was best not to talk about it if it troubled him so. 

“If you’re sure dear” 

Jesse nodded,

“C’mon Jesse, it’s late, I’m sure you’re tired”

They led him to their room, it was the same as it had been last he saw it, (y/n) could never have brought themselves to change it with all the memories in here, they were sentimental like that.

There, Reyes began to undress, in preparation of bed. The cowboy in front of them froze and blushed a little, in awe of his partner. 

“What? I look weird or something? It's nothing you haven’t seen before dork”

They laughed at his state, slipping on a huge oversized shirt Mccree recognized as his. 

“C’mon babe, all that armor can't be comfortable to sleep in. Don’t worry I won’t gawk as much” 

They teased, sitting on the bed. He hesitated before quickly stripping off his armor and discarding it (carefully, he’d be killed without it) leaving him in his undershirt and boxers. 

He flopped on the bed next to them, and they saddled up cuddled next to him quick, pulling the covers over the pair as they got comfortable. 

(y/n) was quick to latch onto him for dear life, not wanting to let Jesse go again, and he did the same. Peppering kisses and silent reassurances that he’d stay this time on their face. They purred as he did so, the soft rumble from them seeming like a beacon of home to the cowboy.

They clapped for the lights to turn off and closed their eyes, a leg and an arm draped over Jesse with their face buried deep in his neck. 

The pair relished in each others company in comfortable silence for a while, simply listening to each other breathe, silent reassurances and promises in each breath. 

Finally, right before falling asleep (y/n) spoke, 

“I love you”

“I love you too”

  
  



End file.
